


The Successor

by Res_CVX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/pseuds/Res_CVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totsuka decided that he definitely should have put a bit more thought into his "plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Successor

“We will offer a reward of 10 million yen─” The young male shut off the video, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. Reaching forward, he took a sip of his drink, and tried to tune out the voices around him discussing the bounty. Feeling the guilt well up in his stomach again, Totsuka Tatara stood, placed some change on the table, and left the café. He really didn’t want to hear anymore. Adjusting his hat and sunglasses, he picked a random road, and started walking while wondering what HOMRA was doing now. A slight change in pressure had him looking up, and to his surprise and horror, Yata Misaki was just across the street. Quickly hiding himself behind a pole, he watched as Yata engaged with a dark-haired swordsman. Totsuka frowned, trying to place him.

A slight movement in the corner of his eye had him looking around, and his eyes widened as he saw the person that had shot him on the rooftop that night.

“The Colorless King,” he muttered. The Colorless King, while carrying a red umbrella, was watching Yata and the swordsman’s fight carefully. Stepping away from the pole, Totsuka quickly ran over to where the Colorless King was standing, and before he could notice, Totsuka quickly gripped his arm tightly, and dragged him away from the scene, ignoring the startled protest coming from the Colorless King. Spotting a familiar alleyway, Totsuka dragged the Colorless King into it and through a doorway into a building. Not spotting anyone, Totsuka finally let him go, and the Colorless King stumbled back, and Totsuka finally noticed a small pink cat clinging to his shoulder.

“Who are you?” the Colorless King asked him.

“What were you doing there?” Totsuka asked, ignoring his question. The other male sighed.

“So you believe that I did something as well?” Totsuka blinked.

“Huh?” The Colorless King finally looked up and met his eye, and Totsuka froze. “You aren’t the Colorless King, are you?” He earnestly shook his head.

“I’m Isana Yashiro, not the King person that guy was talking about,” he said earnestly. Totsuka could tell quite easily from his eyes, that he was indeed not the Colorless King, but looking at him, Totsuka could tell that it was the same body, just not the same spirit.

“Do you by chance know where you were on December 7th?” he asked. Isana thought for a moment before nodding.

“I was at school for the festival,” he said, and the cat on his shoulder nodded as well, before freezing when Totsuka looked at it. Taking a step closer, Totsuka examined it further, before the cat hissed at him, and attempted to claw his face. Dodging, Totsuka took a step back, as the cat jumped down, and right before their eyes, turned into a woman. Both Isana and Totsuka looked at her in shock, before they both turned red. The woman also happened to be naked.

“Stop accusing my Shiro. Shiro didn’t do anything!” she yelled at him. Totsuka was fixated on the floor ten feet away.

“I-I apologize. I mistook him for someone else,” Totsuka said quickly, pulling off the jacket he was wearing. Holding it out to her, he said, “Can you please put this on?”

“Why?” Totsuka almost gave her a deadpanned look.

“Because girls shouldn’t walk around naked,” Isana said quickly. Feeling her take his coat, Totsuka waited for the sound of the zipper before looking back at her. She was still glaring at him.

“I’m only doing this because Shiro asked me to,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Totsuka absentmindedly nodded as he examined her. Right in front of his eyes, she morphed from a cat into a woman, which meant that she was either an animagus (Totsuka was glad that he remembered what _he_ had told him) or a strain, and from what he remembered of the other two strains he met, she felt similar to them.

"Are you a strain?" Both of them stared at him blankly.

"What's a strain?" Isana asked.

"A strain is someone who doesn't get their powers from a King," Totsuka explained. "They usually had a power that's unique to them and─"

"People get powers from a King?" Isana asked. Totsuka laughed nervously. Was he going to have to explain everything to him? Totsuka nodded.

"Yes."

"What if she's with a King? How do you know she's a strain?"

"I had met two before," Totsuka explained, "and her presence is similar to theirs."

"Oh," Isana said. "What kind of strains were they?"

"One of them was a horse with wings-"

"So it could fly?" the woman interrupted looking excited.

"No..." Totsuka said slowly. They both stared at him, and Totsuka let out another nervous laugh.

"Anyway," he continued, "the other was an assassin, and she tried to kill-"

"She killed someone?" the woman interrupted again, looking shocked.

"No," Totsuka said firmly. The woman blinked.

"She's a bad assassin then," she stated, and Totsuka's smile stiffened a little.

"Well excuse me," he deadpanned. Totsuka mentally shook his head. They were getting off track. "Different strains have different powers. Do you know what you can do... er...? What was your name again?" The woman frowned at him. Isana seemed to realize this as well.

"Is there a name we can call you?" he asked her. The woman tilted her head, all annoyance gone.

"Call me Neko," she decided. Isana smiled at her.

"Then Neko, do you know what kind of powers you have?" Totsuka asked again. Neko suddenly looked nervous and glanced at Isana who looked back at her, confused. Neko looked back at Totsuka, and stuck her tongue out at him, before concentrated. Totsuka felt the shift before he even saw it, and on instinct, reached out to grab Neko, who let out a startled cry similar to a cat's cry. Around them, the building disappeared and morphed into a park. Staring at her with wide eyes, Totsuka, who had fallen, slowly got up. "You can manipulate the senses," he said, while looking around. He saw that they were in a different spot, but when he concentrated, he could still feel the coldness of the building. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he slowly pulled out the Elder Wand, and with a small flick, the park around them disappeared, and they were back in the building.

"How did you stop Neko?" Neko asked. Looking back at her, Totsuka saw her hiding behind Isana, who himself was looking a bit startled. He was staring at the wand Totsuka was still holding.

"Where did you get that?" Isana asked slowly. Totsuka quickly put the wand away.

"It's nothing," he said quickly. Isana frowned.

"It looks familiar," he muttered, and Totsuka stiffened.

"Shiro?" Neko asked. Isana pressed a few fingers against his temple. Totsuka looked at Neko.

"Did you by chance mess with his memory?" Neko froze, and hid herself behind Isana again.

"Neko, Did you?" Isana asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes..." she squeaked. Totsuka froze, and stared at Isana. Did that mean he was still the Colorless King?

"Eh! Neko, you messed with my memory?"

"I'm sorry Shiro?" she squeaked out. "I didn't mean to, but you looked troubled after you fell and─" Isana patted her on the head.

"It's alright. There's no need for you to─ Wait, what do you mean I fell?"

"It might be better if you gave him back his memories," Totsuka said, gripping the wand again just in case it turns out that Isana was indeed the Colorless King. Neko looked displeased, but when Isana nodded, she sighed, and scrunched her face. Totsuka once again felt the air shift, though this time it was just around the two of them. Isana clutched his head, obvious pain on his face. A few moments later, he fell to his knees, as the power coming from Neko stopped.

"Shiro!" Totsuka took a hesitant step closer.

"Isana-kun, are you alright?" Isana was blinking as he slowly got up. "Do you remember anything?"

"I fell from somewhere," he muttered. I landed in the gym, and..." He turned towards Neko. “The past week... I'm not their classmates, am I?" Neko slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I just wanted to help you..." Totsuka put the wand away again. He was certain now that Isana Yashiro was not the Colorless King. The Colorless King must have switched bodies already. Giving them another look, Totsuka turned and headed for the door.

"Wait." Totsuka stopped and turned around. He immediately noticed that something in Isana's eyes changed. "Who flies in the aircraft above?" he asked, point up. Totsuka frowned and looked up, imagining that he could see through the ceiling.

"Are you referring to the Silver King?"

"I think so," Isana said, frowning. Neko was looking up.

"Did Shiro fall from there?" she asked.

"I did," Isana admitted. Totsuka's eyes widened.

"How did that happen?" he blurted out.

"I don't remember," Isana said sheepishly.

"I think you might have hit your head instead of being manipulated by Neko," Totsuka said, smiling in spite of himself. He sighed when Neko started glaring at him again. Getting an idea, Totsuka reached into his pocket and brought out some fish crackers he had. He smiled when he noticed her eyes brightening. "I apologize for earlier," he explained as he approached Neko and handed her the food. "I really did mistake him for someone else, which was why I acted like that." Neko nodded happily while eating the food. Totsuka turned towards Isana.

"Again, I am sincerely sorry for my behavior earlier, Isana-kun." Isana smiled.

"It's fine, and please, call me Shiro."

"Then Shiro-kun," Totsuka said, smiling. "In apology, there's something I can do for you to get the rest of your memory back." Shiro's eyes widened.

"Really?" Totsuka nodded. "Then would you?"

"Of course," Totsuka said, smiling. Totsuka reached out and made sure that Shiro was directly looking into his eyes. Pulling out the wand again, he aimed it at Shiro and muttered, "Legilimens."

Almost immediately, Totsuka encountered a block. Spending a moment to examine it, Totsuka relaxed when he saw it was just a block that occurred from shock. Easily sending out a few spells to heal the area to get rid of the shock. Not seeing anything else, he pulled himself out from his mind. Shiro stood in front of him with his eyes blank. Totsuka felt slight pity for him when he remembered that this was the second time that his memory was adjusted. Having your memories messed up isn’t fun at all.

"What did you do?" Totsuka turned towards Neko who looked scared.

"It's just a power that I have," Totsuka reassured her. "I was just helping him get his memory back." Neko stopped listening to him. Running past him, Neko clung to Shiro.

"Is Shiro okay?" Smiling softly, Shiro nodded. Looking at Totsuka, Totsuka was surprised by the look in his eyes. It was that same look that Totsuka saw only once before; eyes that looked far too old for the body that they were in. Looking down, Shiro stared at the wand.

"Why do you have that?" he asked, giving Totsuka a hard look. Totsuka blinked in confusion.

"Are you referring to this?" he asked, holding up the wand. Shiro nodded. "It... belongs to me." Shiro frowned.

"Are you... Then what happened to..." Totsuka was confused.

"Shiro-kun, what exactly are you talking about?"

"What happened to Harry?" Shiro said, and Totsuka froze.

"How do you know him?"

"He's an old friend of mine," Shiro said. Neko was looking between them, confused. "What is he to you?" Totsuka debated whether or not to tell him the truth. Did he actually know who Harry was, but Totsuka reminded himself that no one here should actually know who he was.

"He was my predecessor," Totsuka said slowly. Shiro closed his eyes.

"That means that he's dead?"

"Yes." Shiro sighed, before smiling sadly.

"And he chose you as his successor?" Totsuka nodded.

"How do you know him?"

"I've met him a while ago, and helped him out. That was also when we became friends," Shiro said, smiling at the memory. Totsuka looked at him in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Shiro blinked, before laughing.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver King." Totsuka's jaw dropped.

"The Immortal King?" Totsuka said. Shiro nodded. If he was the First King, then that would mean that he indeed had to have known Harry. From what he could remember what Harry had said, the Silver King had stayed in his aircraft ever since the end of the war. "Why are you here then?"

"My original body was taken by the Colorless King, who was originally in this body."

"That explains a lot," Totsuka muttered. Shiro looked at him curiously. "Have you encountered him before?"

"Yes, a week ago. He, er, tried to kill me... well, HOMRA thinks I'm dead actually."

"You’re part of the red clan?" Totsuka nodded, rubbing his shoulder blade where the clan mark was. Totsuka laughed again. "That is ironic. Harry had refused to join any clan."

"I know, he told me." Shiro looked serious again.

"When did he die?"

"He passed the Hallows down to me about eight years ago, but I don't think you should mourn him," Totsuka added. "After a long time, he can finally be at rest." Totsuka said, remembering that the dimension Harry had been in before, he had been kidnapped and tortured.

"That is true," Shiro said. "Are you prepared for it?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't Harry explain to you what it means to be Master of Death?"

"He did," Totsuka said. Honestly, Totsuka didn't want to actually think about it. He knew that he would outlive his clansmen since he wouldn't die, which is why he had been so reckless during his time in HOMRA. He also knew that soon, he too would start to look like how Harry had; exhausted and wanting to rest.

"If you understand, then, there isn't any more that I can say about it." Totsuka smiled at Shiro, who was now holding a napping Neko who was back in her cat form.

"What will you do now?"

"I need to get in contact with the Colorless King," Shiro said. "And you? Will you do what Harry did and travel through the dimensions?" Totsuka shook his head.

"I'm still very much attached to this city, so I don't think I will leave yet," he explained.

"That is understandable." Totsuka hesitated.

"Would you like my help?" Shiro looked surprised. "You helped my predecessor, so as his successor, it's up to me to return the favor." Shiro still looked startled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Totsuka said cheerfully. "Besides, he did try to kill me, so it is personal for me too."

"There you are." Totsuka and Shiro turned around to the see the swordsman from earlier at the door. Now that he was closer, Totsuka was able to recognize him.

"You're the Black Dog."

"He said he was here to judge the current Colorless King," Shiro whispered. Shiro turned towards the swordsman. "I'm not the Colorless King, so there is no reason for you to judge me," he told him. When the swordsman opened his mouth to respond, Totsuka stepped in between them.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"This is Harry," Shiro said quickly, before Totsuka could say anything. Totsuka raised an eyebrow at him. Shiro shrugged.

"How do I know that you aren't the Colorless King? You look like the person from the video." Totsuka looked at Shiro, wondering what he was going to say.

"That isn't me," he said, "but I can tell you where the Colorless King is."

"Where is he?" The swordsman demanded. Shiro pointed upwards.

"He's in the aircraft that's circling Japan. Since I need to speak to him as well, can we work together to get to him?" The swordsman looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Very well then."

"How will you get up there though?" Totsuka asked him.

"I'm not sure," Shiro said sheepishly.

"You will have to make your decision quickly. Scepter 4 also seems to be looking for you as well."

"The blue clan?" The swordsman nodded.

"They are looking for the murderer in the video."

"Video?" Shiro stared at Totsuka.

"The video you took of the Colorless King," Shiro whispered. Totsuka took a moment to remember that he did bring his video camera with him that night. It looked like his own memory was slightly messed up from being shot. HOMRA and Scepter 4 started moving because of his "death". Maybe he should have thought through his faking death plan a bit more.

"I definitely have to help you now," Totsuka said.

"Are you okay with opposing the Red Clan?" Shiro asked.

"I don't mind not being on the same side. I just don't want to fight them directly." Shiro nodded in acceptance.

"I have a plan to get to the Colorless King, so I will need your help."

"What is your plan?" the swordsman asked.

"Scepter 4 will do our dirty work," Shiro said proudly. Totsuka laughed, while the swordsman stared at him. Neko slowly woke up, and at seeing the Black Dog, hissed and transformed.

"Get away from Shiro!" As he sputtered at her state of undress, Totsuka grabbed his jacket from the ground, and handed it over to Neko after dusting it off.

"If Scepter 4 is here, then we should get moving," Totsuka said. Shiro nodded, and turned towards Neko.

"Can you get us past them?" She saluted him.

"Of course," she said.

"Then let's go."


End file.
